


Сломанные крылья

by vitasoyka



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Gen, ангст, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitasoyka/pseuds/vitasoyka
Summary: Когда обретаешь крылья, очень легко привыкнуть к ним, и совсем скоро приходит вера, что на самом деле ты и был рождён с ними — настолько хорошо они прижились. Но чем дольше летаешь, тем больнее падать, когда крылья тебя подводят, а чем выше взлетишь — тем обиднее возвращаться на землю.





	Сломанные крылья

«Третье место» — звучит в ушах плачем колокола, поющего заупокойную молитву.

«Третье место» — эти слова оглушают, словно смертный приговор, твёрдым голосом прозвучавший в замершем в ожидании зале суда.

Сергей не понимает толком, что ему говорят, не чувствует, как его ободряюще хлопает по плечу массивная рука Филиппа, не видит сияющих глаз Джамалы, с ликованием поднимающей вверх свой хрустальный микрофон, на экране. Он слышит лишь безжалостный грохот, с которым рушатся все его легкомысленные надежды. Рассыпаются прахом, не успев даже отстроиться до конца.

Он проиграл.

Он видит на экране своё собственное лицо, глаза, блестящие от слёз, едва находит в себе силы улыбнуться в камеру и знает, что проиграл эту битву.

Даже не второй — вместо заслуженного золота ему в лицо презрительно, брезгливо швырнули бронзу, вновь подчёркивая, что никого здесь не волнует зрительское голосование и его результаты. Имеет значение лишь страна, откуда приехал конкурсант. И понимая это, Сергей впервые в жизни отчаянно хочет разорвать на клочья бело-сине-красный флаг, который ему уже успели набросить на плечи.

Обидно и больно падать на землю, уже научившись летать. Лазарев до последнего держит себя в руках и сам удивляется своему актёрскому профессионализму — журналисты, окружившие его, словно стервятники, с жадностью ловят каждое его слово, тычут яркими микрофонами чуть ли не в самые губы, бесконечные вспышки фотокамер слепят глаза. И снова эти слова сочувствия, громогласные осуждения «этих гнусных жюри» и заверения, что главное — не победить, а запомниться народу…

Чёрт бы вас всех побрал с вашим долбаным народом.

Говорят, что победа — не главное, лишь те, у кого её ни разу ещё не вырывали из рук. За нею и приходят на состязание, бьются, не жалея себя, именно за неё, а не за какую-то символическую награду.

«Хей, люди, полюбуйтесь! Вот он я — растоптанный, размазанный, униженный, валяюсь прямо перед вами на грязном полу. Лежу и отчаянно хочу сдохнуть. Подойдите и вытрите об меня ноги, если желаете. Я же чёртов проигравший, я — никто, я — пустое место».

Сергей готов кричать от бессилия, колотить ногами в нелепо раскрашенные стены, ругаться матом, грубо отталкивать всё больше и больше раздражающих репортёров. Орать, не жалея голоса: «Это несправедливо, несправедливо, НЕСПРАВЕДЛИВО!» Готов вернуться обратно в зал и придушить голыми руками тех, кто отнял у него законное первое место…

Но об этом никто никогда не узнает.

Для всех вокруг он — абсолютно не расстроенный своим проигрышем российский певец, который ещё час назад расхаживал по сложно устроенной декорации, будто по ровному полу. Тот, кто продолжает бодро махать в вездесущие телекамеры, улыбаться, беззаботно болтать с журналистами на двух языках одинаково ловко, хотя душа невыносимо горит от болезненного разочарования.

Четыре месяца безостановочных репетиций, постоянный недосып, тягучее утомление, не оставлявшее его все эти недели ни на миг, взвинченные до предела нервы и их детище, обморок прямо на сцене посреди сольного концерта — за три секунды всё это пошло псу под хвост. В голове бьётся только одна мысль — эгоистичная, распалённая, злая: «Почему я? Почему именно в год, когда я отправился на конкурс, жюри решили поиграть в политику? Почему этот удар достался мне, а не какому-то другому артисту?» И хочется даже не хоть чуточку настоящей, не лживой, не показушной справедливости, не злополучного приза, уже согретого руками Джамалы. Хочется заживо выдрать себе сердце, чтобы оно перестало так мучительно ныть от обиды и жалости к самому себе. Хоть немного приглушить физической болью боль душевную.

Но сейчас нельзя сломаться. Впереди огромный гастрольный тур. Нельзя подвести зрителей и команду.

Лазарев устало закрывает ладонями лицо, уже не заботясь о старательно наложенном чужими руками гриме. Кусает губы, зажмуривается, едва подавляя горестный вой. Его только что ударили даже не в спину, а в самое сердце. На поражение.

Смейся своей искромётной иронии, политика-сволочь.

Захлебнись злорадным хохотом и сдохни, чтобы никогда больше не восстать из пепла обожжённым фениксом.

***

Струи дождя гулко шумят по крышам домов, железным подоконникам, мелкой барабанной дробью стучат в стекло, словно умоляя впустить их погреться. Вспышки молний в одну секунду разрезают весь ночной небосвод на лоскуты с неаккуратными краями и тут же гаснут, пропадают, точно их никогда и не было, а спустя несколько секунд где-то далеко-далеко раздаётся очередной оглушающий раскат грома — их неизменный спутник.

Thunder and lighting, it’s getting exciting — твёрдо вызубренные, намертво впечатанные в память слова звучат в голове чьим-то чужим, незнакомым голосом. Не тем, которым ещё несколько часов назад гремели под куполом концертного зала «Grand Arena». Не тем, каким должны.

В этом городе всё против Сергея. Сам Стокгольм, сами его стены негромко, но настойчиво, не терпящим возражений тоном шепчут: «Убирайся».

Вымотанного, едва держащегося на ногах Лазарева наконец оставляют в покое уже далеко за полночь, и когда он, наскоро приняв душ, касается голой спиной прохладных простыней постели в своём номере, луна, висящая высоко над Стокгольмом и почти не скрытая тяжёлыми пухлыми тучами, равнодушно льёт свой холодный свет в неплотно зашторенное окно. Шум грозы убаюкивает, гладкий бок мобильника выскальзывает из непослушных пальцев, глаза слипаются и слезятся, ещё не привыкнув к яркому свечению экрана, но усталое, утомлённое за нелёгкий день лицо певца всё равно оживает, а его губы даже трогает нежная улыбка. С фотографии, сделанной перед самым отъездом на проклятое соревнование, на него смотрит его дорогой малыш, о котором ещё никто не знает. Ни мерзкие, алчные журналисты, плевать хотевшие на всё и вся ради гонорара за очередную гнилую статейку, ни «элита» шоу-бизнеса, давно растерявшая всё человеческое, но всё ещё нагло и бездарно корчащая из себя якобы неравнодушных. Никто. Только сам Сергей и его семья.

— Мой Ник, — дрожащий шёпот едва срывается с губ и тут же растворяется в гнетущей тишине, как искра, не сумевшая разгореться в пламя. — Прости меня, родной. Папа сделал всё, что мог.

И хочется прямо сейчас позвонить домой, услышать мамин голос, попросить Алину дать трубку крохе Никите, но Сергей останавливает себя. Он всего в двух часовых поясах от дома. Сейчас в Стокгольме ночь, а значит, и в Москве тоже.

Он обязательно позвонит родным уже утром, когда отдохнёт и придёт в себя. Когда ноющая боль в изломанных, покалеченных крыльях хоть немного, но притупится. Когда снова захочется жить, а не полоснуть по горлу лезвием, вытащенным из своей же собственной бритвы.

И с мыслями о доме и маленьком сыне, который остался там, в Москве, засыпать уже гораздо легче.


End file.
